Paperwork
by KatieAnn179
Summary: Paperwork is never Gibbs' thing - legal paperwork's even worse.


As usual there was a frightening amount of paperwork to deal with. He sat at his desk reading the same piece of paper for the sixth time and hoping that this time he'd understand it. It was a vain hope. All the legal gobbledygook made his eyes cross and his head ache. So, leaving all the stuff on the table, he walked quickly down the basement stairs, grabbed a sanding block and some fresh paper, and started smoothing down the already perfect lines of the "Kelly". He spent an hour going over several spots he wasn't quite happy with then he went back to the desk. Again, he tried to make sense of it all – again, it didn't. Tomorrow, he'd speak to someone in the Legal Department – see if he could get an idea of what this all meant. Gathering the paperwork together he stuck it in a cardboard folder and shoved it beside his jacket. Then he headed upstairs for quick shower before bed.

Morning rolled around all too quickly and he was showered and getting dressed before 0545. After a cup of coffee and a slice of toast, he headed out to the car and NCIS, the paperwork folder under his arm.

He drove fast – always – and this morning with light traffic he broke his own record into work. His car was one of 6 in the car park and, after saying a good morning to Harry at the security gate; he headed off to find the owner of one of those cars – Special Agent Michelle Lee.

Gibbs' appearance at her desk was a surprise. She'd never expected to hear from him again after Ziva's return from Israel. After explaining it was a personal matter, he handed her the folder and asked a few questions. Michelle flicked quickly through the pages – it was definitely nothing out of the ordinary and something she could deal with quite quickly. She told him to give her a couple of days to read through it, sort things out, and she'd call him when she needed his signature. With a brief nod and words of thanks, he left and Michelle exhaled deeply.

True to her word, she called him on Thursday. It was all sorted – he just needed to sign a couple of papers, and it'd be sent off to court. Gibbs did as he was requested, Michelle put the paperwork in an envelope and he thanked her with a smile, and then headed back to the bullpen. Michelle put the envelope in the Out Tray for collection, sauntered to the Ladies Room and locked herself in a vacant cubicle. Her hands shook and there was a faint sheen of moisture on her upper lip and forehead. She prayed he hadn't noticed. Vacating the cubicle, she rinsed her hands, dried them and rejoined her colleagues in the Legal Department. Bill the postman picked up the envelope and dumped it with the rest of the outgoing mail. Michelle smiled slightly. Gibbs didn't have much of a clue about money – the insurance policies, safety deposit box contents – all were a mystery to him. But, in a couple of weeks, he'd be the richest man in NCIS – Jenny had seen to that. Her will left everything to him and between the insurance for "accidental fire" at her Georgetown house, to the various bank accounts, jewellery from her mother along with bonds and shares; Gibbs was in line for a $5 million inheritance after tax. It was the first time Michelle had dealt with an estate valued in seven figures – that alone was worth getting nervous over.

She wondered how the taciturn, quiet Senior Agent would deal with suddenly becoming wealthy and smiled widely, recalling stories of his boat in the basement and love of takeout food. Hell, with that kind of money he could _buy_ both a boat and a restaurant if he wanted. But, somehow, she didn't think he would. Most of it would go to children's and Armed Services charities – donated quietly and without fuss. There may be a newer car, more hand tools, maybe even a _colour_ tv in the house. Some would be salted away for a pension for the future. And the rest would sit in the bank for … whatever.

He'd be at his desk the day after the cheque cleared – still drinking coffee, still flirting mildly with Abby and slapping DiNozzo's head. Nope, though Michelle, money won't change _him_. Gibbs will just be Gibbs. And, that was the reason Jenny left it to him in the first place.


End file.
